


The New Student

by Hecate1412



Series: Maribat Records [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Daminette, MariBat, Maridami, transfer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate1412/pseuds/Hecate1412
Summary: Damian is transferring into the Paris class and he’s giving a single warning to anyone who thinks they can continue to target his beloved in his presence.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat Records [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530044
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1288





	The New Student

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for ABRX2002 on Tumblr off of a prompt they gave me.

Lila was having a good day, special emphasis on _was_. She’d been on her way to meet up with Alya for a late lunch when she noticed Marinette sitting outside a little café with a boy. It wasn’t anyone Lila recognized because, if it had been, they would have known better than to be around Marinette. Who wants to be around a bully after all?

The guy in question didn’t look like a nice guy. Dressed in all black and a leather jacket, with dark skin and black hair? He looked a bit like a biker, she figured, not that it was important. What was important was that he was with Marinette, and Marinette wasn’t supposed to be with anyone. So, she snapped a picture and sent it to Alya playing up a story about how she was worried about Marinette and how she couldn’t believe she would get with someone so dangerous looking in an attempt to make Adrien jealous. The reported bought it hook line and sinker, and all Lila had to do was wait until school arrived the next day.

|||||||||||

Marinette was both nervous and excited for Monday morning. She hated school because everybody seemed to hate her no matter what she did. It was isolating and she found herself in the art room most of her free time because students not in the art program weren’t supposed to be in there (not that it ever stopped them). Still, Marinette hopped it would be more bearable now. There was a new exchange student transferring into her class, and Marinette knew for fact he wouldn’t fall for Lila and her blatant lies.

Of course, that didn’t stop them from trying.

Marinette had been asked to show the new student around before class began, later dropping him off at the principal’s office so a few more things could be finalized, which she did. She left him with the principal and made her way to class. People usually ignored her when she walked in, but not today.

“Girl, I can’t believe you would stoop so low!” Alya called, shoving her phone too close to Marinette's face for her to be able to see anything. She took a step back and scanned the photo in front of her. It was a grainy shot of Marinette at the café she’d gone to for a date over the weekend. It was clear she was the girl sitting there, but the guy she was with was questionable at best.

“I didn’t realize you had taken to stalking me now, Alya.” That sent the teen reeling.

“It’s not stalking! Lila saw you on her way over to my place. I can’t believe you would cheat on Adrian like this?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Adrien in question was sitting in the back of the room doing his best to ignore everything and everyone.

“Oh please. We all know you two have been secretly dating. How else do you explain the way you both sneak off together all the time?”

“I’m sorry, what?” He repeated, trying not to laugh when he caught Marinette’s exasperated look. They definitely weren’t dating. They were close friends, sure, and they spent a lot of time together outside of class for a plethora of reasons, one being superheroing, and another being the fact that they were some the only people in class not under Lila’s spell, but they weren’t dating. Adrien didn’t have a death wish. He knew who Marinette was dating, and he would be a dead man if the guy ever learned he’d even thought about making a move on his beloved.

“I’m not dating Adrien,” Marinette assured them.

“Oh, so you’re just making the rounds then?” Lila suggested. “That would explain so much. I heard a rumor from a few guys on campus—”

“I would suggest you stop talking now.” Lila felt a chill go down her class. Actually, the whole class did. Standing in the doorway was—

“Holy shit? Is that the guy from the photo?” Alya whispered, trying to compare the two.

“Oh, Damian, I didn’t think you’re meeting with the principal would be done already.”

“We just had a few scheduling things to alter, it didn’t take long, and I remembered how to get back to the classroom, so I decided to come back and find you early.”

“Okay, but why?” Alya asked. “You’re literally one of the most attractive people I’ve ever seen, why would you want to meet up with Marinette of all people. She’s a bully and a liar.” Damian did not look impressed. He raised a single brow in the reporter’s direction before his eyes drifted around the room.

“Agreste,” he greeted noticing the model.

“Long time no see, Damian.” That was the most the two interacted before everyone’s attention returned to Alya.

“Angel, is this the girl who’s been spreading rumors about you?”

“Yes and no, it’s mostly Lila and Alya. The others just don’t…I dunno. They don’t fact check, just buy into it.”

“So, you’re stuck in a class of idiots.”

“I wouldn’t call them idiots.”

“I was being nice.”

“Excuse me? I don’t understand who you think you are to call us idiots.”

“A smarter individual? I mean? Mari’s told me all about the Italians little reign of terror. I’m surprised Marinette’s parents didn’t transfer her out of this pathetic excuse of a school already. Lord knows there are better schools she could easily get into.”

“If you don’t like the school, why are you here?”

“Because I like Marinette.” He kissed her cheek. “Wherever she is I want to be there as well.”

“So, you’d rather be around a bully than someone nicer like Lila? I guess that’s a match made in heaven then since both of you seem to get off on looking down on the rest of us?” Damian laughed. It was more of a quiet huff, but Marinette had heard it before and knew what was coming.

“The fact that you think Marinette is a bully is laughable. More importantly, the fact that you can’t tell you’re a bully is even more laughable.” The comment was directed at Alya and Lila because those two had been the main perpetrators of this entire ordeal. Lila took that moment to spring her usual tears, trying to gain the sympathy vote, but Damian ignored her and continued. “I’ve been compiling evidence. Marinette saved all the messages you sent her before she changed her number, those fake accounts you made to trash her design site with bad reviews? Yeah, we traced those to the IP addresses, and low and behold guess who we discovered they belonged to. We have security footage of physical assault on campus grounds, and there’s an entire slander campaign running on the Ladyblog against Marinette which is not quite legal.” Damian threw his arm around Marinette and pulled her protectively against him. “I figured I would give you a warning and a chance to stop before I release the flood gates.”

“You want to sue us?” Alya screeched while Lila simply paled at his revelation. “What gives you the right?”

“Well, considering I intend to marry my beloved sometime in the future, I’ve decided to take it upon myself to go ahead and do what I can to protect her now.”

“Wait, Damian, what is this about marriage?” Marinette stared at him, but Damian only shrugged.

“I’m not proposing now. I won’t for a few years, but when I do, you’re not going to see it coming, Angel. I love you.”

“I know but—”

“No buts. I love you and—” his glare returned to the two teens who’d been leading this conversation, “If I learn you haven’t stopped harassing my beloved, I will bring down the might of the entire Wayne Enterprises Law team on you, and I promise, you will have no future after they are done.”

“You shouldn’t threaten your new classmates, Damian.”

“I just wanted to make sure we are all at an understanding,” He smiled. “By the way, I’m your new classmate. My name is Damian Wayne, I transferred her from Gotham Academy, and there are three people in this room who I’m willing to talk to casually. You know who you are, if you have to guess if it might be you, the answer is no. And I meant every word I just said. Harass my beloved again and I will end you in court. Cease and desist notes have already been sent to your families as of today, so I’m sure they’ll like to have a few words with you as well.” He gave them a chilling smile and headed towards the back of the classroom where Nino and Adrien were already sitting.

“Should have known better than to think you wouldn’t make some kind of dramatic entrance,” Nino huffed, barely looking up from his tablet. “Good to see you again though.”

“How’s the music going?”

“Better now. Thank’s for your help with getting me in contact with some celebrities. They let me shadow them over the summer, it was an awesome time.”

“And my father’s letting me look after more of the business aspects of the company after spending the summer with Tim and Bruce,” Adrien added. “Feel like having the chaos kids in one place again is going to be a bad time for everyone who’s not us.”

“But it will be a good time for us,” Marinette teased, pushing Damian into the seat. “Welcome to Paris, Damian.”

“Thank you, Angel. There’s nowhere else I would rather be right now.”


End file.
